The present invention relates generally to rocket propelled missiles or other rocket propelled payloads.
Surface or air launched missiles are generally propelled by suitable solid rocket booster motors, which may be integral with the missile body or separate from it, so that they can be launched at a safe distance from a target. Separable "boost" propulsion "stages" are preferable for longer range missiles because kinematic efficiency is gained by discarding the weight and drag associated with a boost motor casing after propellant burn out. Separable rocket booster motors comprise a suitable casing for containing solid propellant grains which are ignited and burned to propel the missile and a separation mechanism for discarding the casing after propellant depletion. These may be strapped onto a missile body in a side by side arrangement or may be secured in line (tandem) behind the missile body. The latter arrangement significantly increases the length and bulk of the complete missile assembly comprising both the missile and propellant motor or motors, requiring a corresponding increase in the dimensions of a launching vehicle.
One tandem missile configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,968 of Parilla, for example, where a generally conical outer casing contains a warhead at its forward end and first and second stage rocket motors behind the warhead and guidance system. The casing is in separate parts so that the first and second stage motors can successively separate from the warhead after burn out.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,244 of Maas, Jr. et al. shows a side by side arrangement o missile and booster rockets. In this arrangement a missile is contained within an outer casing with separate individual rocket motors arranged around the missile. This arrangement, though decreasing the axial length of the system, increases the overall mass which must be carried to the target and disintigrated since the rocket motors are not separable from the payload after burn out.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,402,809; 2,462,099; and 2,519,878 self propelled rocket projectiles are shown in which an explosive charge is carried in the forward end of an outer casing and suitable propellant motors are carried in the rear end of the casing. To ensure that the entire casing will be shattered on explosion of the main projectile, a burster tube extends into the rear end portion of the casing and contains some explosive charge. This arrangement again has the disadvantage of increased axial length and mass which must be launched and propelled to the target.